A technology has been known which, for the purpose of avoiding an adverse effect due to an overcurrent, detects an overcurrent flowing through a wiring line, and disconnects the wiring line where the overcurrent flows (for example, Patent Reference 1).
A power conversion apparatus of Patent Reference 1 destroys a part of a wiring line (for example, breaks the wiring line with a pressing member such as a piston) when an overcurrent is detected by an overcurrent detecting means in the connecting wiring line connected with a three-phase alternating current rotating electric motor. Thereby, a failure in the rotating electric motor, abnormal heat generation of a circuit including a power conversion apparatus and the rotating electric motor due to the overcurrent flowing continuously, and so forth, are avoided.